The Final Destination
by OneCrazyCartoon
Summary: After a premonition that saves the lives of his friends and step-brother, Phineas and company are being hunted down by Death. Can the friends find a way to hide from the Devil himself? Rated T for violence and death plus minor Phinbella.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever produced so constructive criticism is welcomed in reviews or PMs. Also, there is another fanfic of the same name that has been recently written by robertdevine2011. I have contacted him and he has given me permission for the creation of this fanfic.**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Phineas and Ferb". _****_All rights go to creators, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._**

* * *

New Line Cinema presents

in association with DisneyToon Studios

"_The Final Destination"_

* * *

"And now, Danville Today with Dink Winkerson."

"Good morning. After months of anticipation, the fans of Stumbleberry Finkbat will see characters on the big screen for the last time. The second part of 'Stumbleberry Finkbat and the Three Curses of Amon' premieres this morning for movie-goers all across the country and Danville is no exception. Hundreds of 'Finkies' are lined up at Tri-State Cinemas to be the first of fans to see the film. We now go to Sasha Ensing for more on this story."

"Thanks, Dink. I'm right behind the line for 'The Three Curses of Amon' and it's over five blocks long! In fact, Tri-State Cinemas has reserved all their screens for Stumbleberry Finkbat. Behind me, lots of fans are super excited for the latest adaption of the novels while others are sad to see their favorite characters on the silver screen for the final time. Back to you, Dink."

"Thank you, Sasha. Analysts expect that 'Three Curses" will be the greatest money making movie of the year, estimating over 125 million dollars on its opening weekend.

* * *

On the corner of 148th Street and River Avenue, a group of men stood in Stumbleberry Finkbat costumes waiting for the line to move closer to the theatre. They all were familiar with the franchise but had no interest in it at all. They were going to see the movie for a different purpose. A purpose that Death, himself, had chosen them to carry out.

Death, in a way, is not a person or a figure. He is a spirit. He is responsible for claiming lives in every known tragedy on Earth. He takes on other forms, people and objects to do such a hell of a job. Though these people were not evil or ever wanted to do something Death imagined, he had taken over them. They had no control over their bodily functions or conscious. They were his now.

* * *

Farther up the street, a group of pre-teens sat on their backpacks, looking at their watches for the time.

There was only one minute to go until opening.

Phineas Flynn sighed a breath of relief and tiredness. He, his step-brother and friends had camped out on the sidewalk for over 24 hours to be one of the first people to see the final Stumbleberry Finkbat movie. Even most of the Fireside Girls came along with them as Isabella didn't want to be the only girl with them. But she would have to fill them in on what happened in the last movie, as none of them would understand without some context. He looked to his companions who all had the same expression of rest and relief. Though camping outside was a fine idea, they couldn't get any sleep with all the commotion of the people behind them. He watched through the window as an employee started to unlock the front doors from the inside. He and Ferb were big time Stumbleberry Finkbat fans and could not miss the premiere of the last movie. This would also be Clive Addison's last theatrical production, as he would be retiring from special effects after "Three Curses".

This was not something he would miss for the world.

Soon enough, people in front of the teens started to file inside and buy tickets at the counter. But the Fireside Girls already had a plan to be the first to claim seats. All the boys: Phineas, Ferb, Balijeet and Buford would stand at the ticket counter and buy the tickets for the group while Isabella and the Fireside Girls would buy all the popcorn and soda at the concession. They would meet up at the far corner of the complex, near the arcade and head to their assigned theatre. Seats, they also picked ahead of time. Phineas and the gang had chosen to sit in the exact middle row of the theatre, not too close, not too far from the screen. After a few minutes of waiting, Phineas and Ferb walked to the attendant with Buford and Balijeet towing along. He stood behind the counter, dressed up as the infamous Odof Underhump with a dull, uninterested expression wiped on his face.

"Eleven tickets for Stumbleberry Finkbat, please?"

The guy at looked past them, only seeing Buford and Balijeet. He obviously was wondering who the extra seven tickets were for.

"Where's the other seven?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, they're at the concession getting everyone's snacks." Phineas responded in his always cheerful voice.

The guy started to print out eleven passes while Ferb took out everyone's money for admission. They traded and the man gave a cliché "Enjoy the movie!" as they left for the arcade to meet up with Isabella.

"Today is gonna be an awesome day..." Phineas thought with absolutely no doubt.

* * *

**One chapter done, so many more to go...**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I worked a lot on my iPod touch to get the second chapter done faster than the expected release. Hope you guys enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb. All rights go to creators, Dan Povenmire a****nd Jeff "Swampy"**** Marsh.**_

* * *

Not before long, the entire complex was filled with hundreds of excited fans for Stumbleberry Finkbat and the Three Curses of Amon. Nobody could ignore the hype spreading from the building into the enormous lineup outside. Except a few people.

The group of men still stood outside on the street, except closer to cinema. They all were being controlled by Death, as pawns for what would soon be one of the worst massacres of the century. The tallest of them glanced at his watch. It was now 9:12. They needed to be inside the theatre by 9:25 in order to carry out their mission. He turned to the people standing in front of him and smirked.

"All of them don't even know what's coming." He quietly whispered to his accomplices.

* * *

Phineas watched as Isabella handed the money for everyone's popcorn from a distance at the arcade. Behind her, all the Fireside Girls held huge bowls of popcorn for two people to share one each. He reached into his pocket and unfolded a piece of paper with their seating plan. Since all of them would take up an entire row, they planned an order they all agreed on. Phineas would sit on the farthest end of the theatre while Ferb, Isabella, Balijeet, Buford and the Fireside Girls would follow after him. As he put the paper away, he suddenly realized Isabella and her troop stood right in front of him.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Isabella asked him.

He looked behind him only to find the other boys watching Buford play Zombie Massacre 2 with great focus. None of them seemed to notice Phineas trying to get their attention by yelling their names and telling them it was time to go.

"Guys, aren't you excited to see 'Three Curses'?" he called to them from the entrance.

Ferb finally saw his step-brother waving them over and nudged Buford to finish his game. Instead of quitting, Buford handed off the controls to another boy but threatened him that if he got a high score, to write his name. The three boys left the wall of games to meet up with the rest of the group.

"Well, you're very excited about this, aren't you?" Balijeet said referring to Phineas' hollering earlier.

"Of course. I mean, it's the last Stumbleberry Finkbat movie, silly. Aren't you excited?" Phineas replied.

"We all are, Phineas. But I think we're more excited about the 12 hours on the sidewalk being over." Ferb responded.

Phineas' excitement made him completely forget about their wait to see the movie. He mentioned this to everyone as Ferb nodded. He knew nothing could ever contain excitement from his step-brother. But that was Phineas Flynn. Everyone knew that was the friend they knew and loved.

"Okay guys, let's go to the screen." Phineas said before walking off in the direction of the screens. Everyone trailed behind him while Phineas held the tickets in his hands. He looked at the tickets. Highlighted at the bottom of them was their designated screen for watching the film. He walked into the hallway in front of him, trying to find a door labeled "Screen 2" with all the people blocking his view. Before long, he spotted a sign at the far end of the hallway.

"C'mon guys, let's go find our seats!" Phineas exclaimed before dashing into the crowd and disappearing in front of everyone. Ferb shrugged and soon began to slide his way through all the people with Balijeet, Buford and the girls behind him.

* * *

After receiving their tickets, one of the men signalled at his watch to the others that it was time for him to leave. The other four nodded before the first man left to find his assigned screen. The rest stood around before one of them found a small bench to the side for them to sit until they were needed. With much time left before "he" would need them, they looked around the entire lobby and at the various people around them. None of them spoke until one noticed the trash can beside the bench.

"Did Charles get the explosives in the cans?" he muttered to who sat beside him.

The man turned to face who asked him the question with an annoyed look across his face. "Of course he did. Called me right before we got in line. Came here before anyone else did and set it all up. Victor has the remote with him." he uttered back.

"What type are they? Full dynamite?" he asked back with curiosity.

"Hey, look at me." The guy who asked turned to see a serious and stubborn expression on the other's face. "Our only job is to take out everyone in Screen 2. Nobody else is getting killed. The explosives are only crackers. They're just a distraction while we do our work."

"Fine," The man responded back. "so what do we do now?"

"We wait." he quietly replied. "We wait."

* * *

**I really wanted to get this chapter out after posting the author's note explaining the delay. So I hope you guys enjoyed it and can't wait for the next chapter.**

**On to the reviews!**

**robertdevine2011: Actually, that will happen in the next chapter so I think you can wait for it without me having to spoil it.**

**Guest: Maybe you do, maybe you don't. You'll have to see in the next chapter!**

**So that's it. For now. See you in chapter 3!**

_**From the One,**_

_**CrazyCartoon**_


End file.
